Two Personality's One Body
by GizmoTheCat
Summary: To Face Family is like Facing yourself. The Guardians have to Face a Foe that they know nothing about. The Only Spirit that does is a young spirit named Luce. Force into helping The man In moon leads the group into finding the foe and discovering who its.


**Hi Guys! To Cut to the Chase Here the story!**

A Door Open and a Girl with Black hair and Wearing A gray dress entered. Her hair covered her face as the sounds of weeping could be heard. She placed herself against the wall as she cried. The door creaked as a smaller girl entered wearing a similar dress. She bent down near the Older girl patting her back. "It's ok. You didn't mean it" The younger spoke trying to Comfort the elder girl. "But! I-I" She began before placing her face in her hands again. "You did it to Protect us!"She replied "Papa would of Kil-" She began before being interrupted by the Eldest.

"That thing Is NOT our Father!" She spat before turning her head away. "And I'm not your sister." She paused "What he was is what I'm doomed to be" She Muttered. The youngest looked at her confused. The Eldest shot her head up looking at her showing her eyes. They were a Green Color "My Eyes! Have you ever noticed they change like Papa's when I get mad?" She hissed as they barely carried tints of blue. " What ever papa did to become what he was is in me!" She gestured to herself. Tears at the edge of her eyes. Her sister began to cry shaking her head No. "I-It Can't be!" She cried. The Eldest looked down before nodding. That had sent the youngest off into a run out of the house.

The Eldest felt streams of tears down her face as she had gotten up to follow her sister Letting out a string of pleads and cries. She had reached the door. Stopping she slowly opened the Semi-Closed door even more. She let out a gasp as she saw her younger sister being held by an Adult male standing in the rain. He had his grip on her shoulder and a gun to her head. "So it was true. The devil does have children" He spat. As he glanced towards the younger sister. "So Does She know what Big sister had to do keep you to alive?" The Male asked the elder/younger sibling.

There was a long pause before the elder girl spoke.

"Only what She needs to know!" The older spat. The man raised a brow before chuckling. "So she doesn't know about.. the others?" He asked. The sister looked at both of them "O-Others-s?" The sister stutter while she asked. "Oh yes like your 'PAPA' She's harned others" He spoke. The Younger looked at her crying. "That Man isn't our Father!" The Oldest Spoke But Before She Could Say More The Man spoke again. "BUT, You are a spawn from him" He spoke. Both girls looked down. "Y-Yes" She spoke.

"You know.. I should just shoot you both right now. End our towns suffering. " the Man spoke. "But maybe I'll just take your sister's life instead" The older girl shook her head "NO! She's never shown signs she didn't start to become like us when she was younger! She doesn't Have it" the elder pleaded as she went to make advancements to save her sibling she felt someone holding her back. She had been so worried she hadn't realized someone snuck up behind her and gripped her shoulders. She Made An Attempt To Break Free but the grip was too tight.

"We Got them Both now" The man spoke. The first man nodded as they both forced the sisters to walk.

-Time Skip-

They had stop at the edge of a cliff

"You coward! YOU can't just face me alone you had to bring one of your idiots!" idiots She shouted following a string of insults. Trying to escape she kicked the man in the shin. Making him lose her grip on her. Her Eyes turned a Blue color as she began to kick the man towards the edge. He stumbled backwards eventually he was on the edge to the point that one last kick would made him fall. She heard a scream.

The girl turned around to see her sister being hanged off the edge by the other man. "You witch!" He Accused. "Now Your Sister Is GOING To PAY he shouted. The elder girl made and advancement but she stops as he made a move to push her. "Just.. Let her go!" She spoke. "Then put allow her to trade Places! Cause one of you is going to die!" He hissed through his teeth.

There was no hesitation as she agreed. The man pushed the girl to her older sister before gripping the elder sister's wrist and putting her in the same position as her sister was in before. "Say goodbye to your sister you winch" The man Hissed at her. The older girl looked at her before letting tears slip. "I'm Sorry." She mouthed before gripping the man as he pushed her down dragging him with her.

 _'LUCY'_

She heard her sibling screaming at her as she looked up at the sky. It was the first time in years she had noticed that the stars and Moon was glowing bright. She heard the _Thump_ of the man's body. She closed her eyes as the impacted embraced her taking the girl's life.

Later

She had awoken looking around she glance at her clothing. It was the same gray dress she had died in but covered in dirt and wet. She look over at the walls around her unaware and confused about who she is. She looked up at the Moon as she heard words.

 _'Luce Storm'_

She looked at her hands at herself as she suddenly felt her body being lifted up by air.

/What?/ she questioned as she realized that she was being lifted by the wind. She felt a charge shifting through her body. Placing her hands close together she formed an bolt making the girl screech. "Thats.. cool" she muttered. She felt the wind disappear from under her she let out a scream as she fell before feeling the wind come back.

/I can get use to this/ She thought before trying to fly around feeling a bit wobbly. She noticed a small town nearby she landed looking around. She looked like she had just came out of the drains compared to most. She walked up to one. "Uh hello. Can you tell me where I am?" She asked but the man walked away. "Rude" she muttered before looking away and trying again.

After several attempts she felt as if she was being shunned but all of a sudden she felt something go through her. down and saw a child go through her. She let out a gasp as her thoughts became a reality No one could see her.

She was all Alone.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Hello Everyone! So for those of you that didn't read my /warning/ I am Re-writing every chapter of Two Personality ' s One Body. As I hated how the story was playing out.**

 **Well.. Review and Read On!**

 **Toddles Young Pips**

 **Love Yours**

 **Gizmo**


End file.
